Past Love
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: He left her at the alter three years ago heartbroken and in tears now three years later she's over him and is engaged again and happy. But when he comes back claiming he loves her and is ready her whole world crumbles. Who will she choose?::ItaHinaSasu::


**A\N: **-crys anime style- no!! I don't want F-ing move!! I'm gonna be without the computer for a week?! A WEEK!! I'm gonna probably start cutting myself out of depression!And my computer fell but I got it fix by my cousin..I LOVE HIM!! Anyways uhm..I think I've gone mental...Review guys!

**Detication:** This for SSH Neko-hime I hope she likes it...uhm yeah i finally came up with an itahinasasu so so hard but finally I have an idea!!Gah! I know I was like first itahinasasu then sasuhinagaa ish back to itahinasasu yay!!

**Summary:**He left at the alter leaving her at the verge of tears 3 years ago now happliy engaged again to sasuke Hinata can live happily ever after...WRONG!! Itachi comes back claiming he loves her and is ready to be married. What is she going to do?sasuhinaita..mild mild gaahina(had to have it..)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto because Sakura would probbly be a dead bitch by now..is she dead no so I stll don't own Naruto-cough yet cough-

-Chapter1-

-

In a fancy restaraunt there sat a handsome young man with dark black hair covering his face and deep dark onxy eyes. He wore an elegant million dollar tux and sat at a table waiting for his date. He was anxious he couldn't wait to see the love of his life, the woman he loved, the woman he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He took a deep breath and held it.

"Sasuke-kun?"A soft voice quietly said. He turned around and met smiling lavender tainted orbs, a beautiful pale face, lusiuos pink lips, and blue and black soft looking hair that was pulled into a bun with a tradition chinese shopsticks and only two soft curls hanging on the side shaping her face. She wore a white cock-tail dress that clung to her body but not to tight but enough to show off her hour-glass figure. He smiled."Hinata-chan."

He got out of his chair and quickly pulled out hers making her giggle she sat.She looked at him."So sasuke-kun what was so imporant I had to miss working at the meeting?"

"Well-"

"Miss heres your menu may suggest the special."A man about 40 or 50 looked down at them he had greying soft looking here that was gelled and petit looking Tux.He handed her the scarlett red menu."Arigato hmmnn.. Kyou-san."She looked at his name tag then back at him a beautiful smile graced her lips making the older man a tinge of light pink.

Sasuke looked at her a small smile gracing his lips. Hinata could make anyone smile even the most grumpyest person would smile at her.For example Gaara one of Naruto's 'friends' has always been unhappy but he meet Hinata and always smiles at her. Sasuke didn't really like her spending time with people mostly boys besides him. He did trust but it was boyfriend 'instinic' even if she never gave him a reason not to trust her. She was kind,truthful and understanding only a few of the wonderful things about her. She was always a good listener and attentive and-

"Sasuke-koi?"Hinata asked a worried expression plastered on her delicate face.

Sasuke quickly stiffened when he noticed he has been staring at her."Oh uh nothin just thinking about something."He said eyeing Hinata he touched her warm soft hand making her blush lightly.

"O-Ok Sasuke-kun."She stammered and looked back at the menu."Um..I don't know what I should get um maybe the...no to expensive."She eyed the menu then looked at Sasuke."What about you?"

"Theres something that's not on the menu that I want.'He said eyeing her then making her blush when she finally understood what he meant.

"S-Sasuke.."

"I-m just kidding I know your not ready I would never force you into something."he said smiling at her. Hinata was a virgin and he respected that about her but it still didn't stop him from dreaming about her body. Sasuke looked at they lavender eyed colored woman and smiled."Hinata I have a question to ask you."He said pulling out a raven black box from his pocket."Hinata-"

"Breadsticks?"A waiter said hnding them a bascket of freshly baked bread rolls."H-Hai Arigato."She replied taking the bascket from him with a smile.She picked a piece of bread and broke it the dough's hot aroma filled her noise turning it a little pick she giggled and ate it.Sasuke smiled."Hinata I-"

"Have you to ordered yet?"The witer came back a pen and notebook in his hands eyeing Hinata."Yes um I would like the miso soup with the seasoned fish please."She put the menu down and looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him"Sasuke-koi what about you?"

"Hn."He looked at her quickly finally snapping back."Oh just the special."He smirked and placed the scarlett red emborioded menu down on the table.

"Yes sir your meal will be ready in a few."He bowed and scurryed away.

"So Sasuke-kun what was it you needed?"Hinata asked quirking an eyebrow.

Sasuke smiled and took her hands and leaned agaisnt the table his other hand in his pocket."Hinata I lo-"

"Wine?"Sasuke was interupted again he sighed."Yes please."Hinata answered taking it away from Sasuke's hold.The waiter pulled out the red wine bottle and poured some in for the two.Hinata smiled and took a sip."Thank you."

When he left Sasuke mentally sighed. He started again taking Hinata's hand and his other hand in his pocket he looked into her lavender tinted white orbs."Hinata I lov-"

"Here you two go."The foods they had ordered was infront of them.Sasuke glared at the nothing in paricular why was it so hard?Why all he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with the women he knows he loves,all he had to do was give her the ring and ask her to marry him?Wait,the ring?

Sasuke patted his pockets empty the ring wasn't there anymore. He patted his shirt pocket.No luck. He was getting nervous this couldn't be now he was on th floor patting the blue carpet.He felt so mad so angry.

"Sasuke.."He heard Hinata's voice he quickly got up and his eyes widened.

Hinata sat there her hands helt the box with the ring inside.She had it. Sasuke got up from the table still in shock."S-sasuke w-what is t-this?"Her hands now trembling.

"Hinata its in engagement ring Hinata I,"He took a deep breath."I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hinata will you marry me?"Sasuke was down on his knees now and Hinata's hand in his.

Hinata couldn't belive her ears the hot tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision she did love sasuke she smiled."Yes.."Sasuke practically jumped up and down(but didn't).He put the ring on her finger they hugged and kissed passionately.

**O O O O O**

"I'm getting MARRIED!"Hinata exclaimed happily to her friends. The three stared at her not beliveing what they heard. Ino was the first to speak."Uh hina what are you talking about?"

Hinata sighed at her friends cluelessness sometimes they were pretty oblvious to the most obvious things. Hinata went in her black bag and took out the ring box and opened it and showed it to her friends.All of there eyes widened."SHE"S GETTING MARRIED!!"They all excalimed happily and tackeled Hinata to the ground(it was carpet).

Temari sat on the floor her legs crisscrossed and her eyes gleaming at the ring."Wow..he sure has good taste..Why can't Shika be like that?"They all stared at the ring and all aggreed on one thing the ring was perfect.

"Ok to the important stuff..who is it?"TenTen asked.

"Sasuke.."

"WHAT!!"They all yelled.

"Agh..don't yell so loud."Hinata said covering her ears.

"Hina?Sasuke seriously?"Ino asked disbeiliving.

"Yes seriously guys I love him."Hinata told her friends.

Tenten,Temari, and Ino all stared at her."If Hina loves him then we love him."Tenten said.

"Yeah we'll help pick out the dress cause you sure can't do it alone."Ino said referring to Hinata's wore out jeans and pants. Hinata glared then smiled at her blonde friend. They were all being so understanding it made her happy. Hinata even knew about Ino's past crush and she was so happy she wasn't mad. This was going to be a happy ending..or she thought.

-

-

-

**TBC**

**A\N: **Haha hoped you guys likey please revgiew thanks buh-bye!


End file.
